


Monologue

by redeem147



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a discussion with himself(s) about staying with Renette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monologue

The Doctor stood by the window, holding his goblet of wine, apparently staring at the stars.

Trying to keep the doors shut. But Renette had opened too many.

"You left them, alone."

"I know." In his mind's eye he turned to the blond man. "You left Tegan. She never really forgave us for that."

"Tegan was in an airport, and she was a flight attendant. That's hardly the equivalent of leaving two companions on a dying spaceship."

"You think I don't know that? But there's nothing I can do. Renette would have died out of time, brain stolen by alien robots of the future. How could I not save her?"

"I understand," said the handsome man in the frock coat. "And I know it had to do with far more than that."

"Look, just because you discovered we like kissing girls doesn't mean I rescued her because I'm enamoured with her."

"We do seem to have a weakness for blondes, though."

The man in the brown leather jacket spoke. "You're lonely. You want to identify with them because you can never go home. So you're content to sit out your days and play human. Don't think I wouldn't find it tempting. But you can't just leave Rose."

"I didn't leave Rose," the Doctor spat out. "I had to act. You think I want her to die three millennia away? There is nothing I can do about it."

"You aren't even trying."

"I don't know what to try." His mouth was set with frustration. "So I won't think about it. I can't. I will live my life here, with Renette or not, and I will deal with it. And yes, I'm weary. And yes, there is some comfort in living an ordinary life."

"Piffle, my boy," the white-haired man scoffed. "We tried that, so very long ago. Bored the hell out of is, didn't it, hmmm? No, you'd best find a way back to the Tardis and back to the stars."

"I can't. There is no way out."

"Coward," said the man with the scarf.

The man with the opera cape tapped his chin, "Have you tried reversing the polarity..."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm just trying to help. You remember when we were trapped on Earth with UNIT. We did everything we could to get away, and we finally did. You can do it, my dear boy, if you want it enough."

"What about you lot?" he asked, turning to his remaining selves. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"We're frustrated when we aren't in control," the little man muttered with a Scots accent. "Some Time's Champion you turned out to be."

"Oh, just sod off, the lot of you," he yelled. "This is my life, and I'll do as I damn well please!"

He realized she was standing beside him. She thought he'd been gazing at the stars.


End file.
